fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Daybreak arc
The Daybreak arc is the second story arc of Fairy Tail. The arc follows the foundation of Team Natsu as well as their first mission together as they are to retrieve a book from a corrupt politician. However, there is more to the mission than the client lets on. Summary New House and a New Team Lucy finally manages to find herself a new home within the town of Magnolia. After she comes out from an enjoyable bath she finds Natsu and Happy milling around her place, having somehow broken in without her noticing. After scolding them for breaking in she decides to let them stay, and the three sit around a table and chat, eventually discussing about Lucy and her Celestial Spirits. After showcasing both her Silver Keys and Gold Keys, Lucy decides to make a contract with a recently acquired Silver Key right away. After summoning her new Celestial Spirit Nikora, named Plue, Lucy shows her friends how a Celestial Spirit Mage makes contracts with Celestial Spirits. After doing so, Plue gives Natsu the idea of forming a team with Lucy, to which she agrees without hesitation and thus Team Natsu is born.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 2-16 Natsu soon pulls out a flyer for a new job in Shirotsume Town, with its objective being to simply retrieve a book. Although the reward for the completion of the mission is 200,000 , Lucy gets a bit weary when she finds out that they'll have to deal with the perverted Duke Everlue who wishes to hire a blonde maid, and even more so upon hearing that Natsu and Happy already have a plan in store for the mission. Meanwhile. at the Fairy Tail Guild, Levy McGarden, along with Jet and Droy, notice that the flyer for the particular mission is gone, with Mirajane explaining that Natsu already took it. Makarov, however, states his suspicion when he reveals that the reward got bumped up to 2 million , much to the shock of the other guild members. Elsewhere, Team Natsu is already on their way to Shirotsume, completely unaware of the new information.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 16-20 The Mission Begins The trio soon reaches their destination, with Natsu and Happy deciding to get something to eat while Lucy is wandering around the town. Later she meets up with the two again, who are now dressed as maids as part of their plan to infiltrate Duke Everlue's mansion, only to reveal that it was just a joke. Afterwards, the trio meets their clients, Kaby Melon and his wife, raising suspicions to Lucy as she finds the Melon name familiar. After the formalities, Kaby reveals that the objective is to retrieve a certain book and destroy it, with 2 million being the reward should they succeed. The trio is shocked upon hearing this but Natsu is more pumped then ever to get started. Lucy wonders about the reward being raised but Kaby simply responds by saying that he just can't allow the book to exist. Before he can elaborate further, Natsu grabs Lucy and the team heads for the Everlue Mansion, unaware that security has been tightened due to another guild failing the mission a week ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-15 They all soon arrive at the mansion and Lucy reaches the front door, posing as a maid applicant in hope of distracting Everlue. One of the maids suddenly smashes through the ground to respond to her application, followed by Everlue himself. After taking one look at Lucy, Everlue immediately rejects her as he considers her "ugly", and Lucy, devastated, regroups with the others after which Natsu decides to change the plan. However, the trio is unaware that Everlue knows that they're Mages, having caught a glimpse of Lucy's Fairy Tail mark on her hand so he, along with his two other guards, is prepared for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 15-20 Infiltrating Everlue's Mansion The team makes its way to the roof via Happy's Aera, having decided to just sneak in and take the book despite Natsu's wish to bust in, beat people up, and take it. Natsu melts a bit of a window and opens it from the inside, allowing the trio to access the house and from there, they try to sneak around the mansion unnoticed. However, they're almost immediately detected and attacked by Everlue's maids but Natsu manages to take them down quickly. The team then makes its way to one of the rooms which happens to be the library.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 2-8 They quickly look through the bookshelves and find the book DAYBREAK. Before they burn it, though, Lucy notices that the book is written by Kemu Zaelon, one of her favorite authors, and prevents Natsu from burning it as she wishes to read it first. Suddenly, Everlue joins them, having purposely let the trio roam free in the mansion to find out what they were after. As they squabble on what to do, Natsu scolds Lucy for stalling but Lucy refuses to let him burn the book so she decides to read it immediately instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 8-13 The Body vs. The Mind Soon, Everlue's guards reveal themselves to be the Vanish Brothers, members from the Southern Wolves guild. Both sides then confront each other, except for Lucy who continues to read the book. She realizes that there is something more to the book so she tells Natsu to buy her some time as she approaches another room to finish reading it. Everlue, curious about the secrets the book could hold, goes after her so Happy follows to help her. Meanwhile, Natsu faces the Vanish Brothers who underestimate him since he is a Fire Mage, as revealed to them by Everlue's crystal ball.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 13-20 The Vanish Brothers then claim that Mages are weak against them since they train their Magic rather than their bodies and then proceed to attack. Natsu, who effectively dodges their attacks, points out they haven't hit him yet so the Mages prepare for their ultimate attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7: Pages 2-9 Even though Natsu gets hit by the attack, he survives it, much to the surprise of the Vanish Brothers who claim that noone has survived it until now. Natsu then uses his Fire Dragon's Roar against the two but the younger brother uses his frying pan to absorb the attack and then fire it right back at him. Nevertheless, Natsu simply eats the flames, powers up and then hits both brothers with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, knocking them out in the process. Natsu then sets off to look for Lucy, unaware that Everlue's head maid regained consciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 9-17 Lucy vs. Everlue In the sewers, Lucy, having finished reading the book thanks to the Gale-Force Reading Glasses she had with her, is surprised with the book's content. She decides to deliver the book to Kaby Melon but she is interrupted by Everlue who uses his Diver Magic to ambush her, knocking her keys off her belt in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-20Everlue then tries to get Lucy to talk on what was inside the book but to no avail, even under the threat of breaking her arms. However, before the Duke can carry out the act, Happy flies in and saves Lucy, kicking Everlue in the face. Now free, Lucy grabs her keys just as Everlue attempts to attack again, and as she dodges his attacks, she reveals that Everlue forced Zekua Melon to write the book for him, with the Duke himself as the main character, after he refused to do so the first time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-6 Since Everlue was a politician, he could easily ruin the Melon family by revoking their citizenship, keeping them from getting jobs as merchants this way. Zekua then agreed to write the book but Everlue, angry at the first rejection, put Zekua in a solitary cell and forced him to stay there until the book was finished, crushing Zekua's spirit as a writer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 7-9 Surprised that Lucy knows all of this, Everlue inquires on where she got the information, and Lucy replies that it is all in the DAYBREAK book as Zekua was also a Mage who cast a Magic spell so that the information will not be revealed to the likes of people like Everlue. Lucy also reveals that the real message is to someone else so Duke doesn't have the right to possess the book.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-11 Lucy then summons her Celestial Spirit, Cancer, while Everlue begins to panic, thinking that the book might have information on his corrupt business practices. He then reveals that he is also a Celestial Spirit Mage so he calls out the spirit Virgo, who turns out be the head maid of the mansion. However, she doesn't come alone as Natsu had grabbed onto her as she was being summoned, which is supposed to be impossible as no human can survive in the Celestial Spirit World, summoning him as well as a result. Shortly after, Lucy tells Natsu to take care of Virgo which he does with one punch. Meanwhile, Lucy wraps her whip around Everlue and sends him flying into Cancer who delivers the final strike, cutting off Everlue's hair and therefore ultimately defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 12-20 DEAR KABY With the book acquired, the team heads back to Kaby Melon's mansion and presents him with the book. Kaby is shocked to see that the group didn't destroy the book, but Lucy responds by explaining how she figured out why he was so desperate to have it destroyed, the reason being that he is the son of Kemu Zaelon, which is an anagram for his real name: Zekua Melon, also revealing that all he probably wanted was to protect his father's legacy. Kaby then recounts that 31 years ago, his father suddenly came home after three years of being detained and then immediately cut his own writing hand off with an axe, vowing to never write again. When he was soon taken and treated in the hospital, Kaby scolded him for writing such a trashy story for Duke. Zekua agreed but his reasoning that the pay was good angered Kaby, who turned his back on his dad for supposedly throwing his pride away as a writer. Not long after, Zekua committed suicide. Kaby, however, came to regret his actions and wished to destroy the book to make amends to his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 2-11 Before he can do so, though, the Magic in the book activates and the words on the title begin to rearrange themselves into "DEAR KABY". Lucy explains that Zekua, under the pen name Kemu Zaleon, cast a spell on the book that shuffled the words and that he quit being a writer not because he wrote the worst book of his career but rather because he'd written the best book he ever did, one specifically aimed at his son, Kaby. Realizing what Zekua's last words meant, Kaby breaks down in tears and thanks the trio for bringing the book to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 11-16 As the Mages prepare to head off, Natsu declines the reward, since they didn't technically fulfill Kaby's request. Kaby and his wife are more than happy to give it to them, but Natsu steadfastly refuses, much to Lucy's dismay. Natsu then turns to leave, telling Kaby to return to their real house, revealing that Kaby wasn't rich and in fact was just using a friend's house to make himself look as a rich person to attract Mages for the job, which Natsu figured out due to his sense of smell. Even without the reward, Lucy is happy that everything turned out alright for Kaby. Natsu can't help but tease Lucy for this, as he explains to have figured out that Lucy was a writer herself, which was why she was so adamant on not burning the book. Lucy is shocked that he figured this out and makes Natsu promise not to tell anyone as the team heads back to Fairy Tail, with their first mission together accomplished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 16-20 Battles & Events References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unofficially Titled Articles